The armoured vehicles are likely to undergo mine-type attacks under the floor which, even if they do not damage the vehicle structure, are likely to hurt the vehicle passengers subjected to the transmission of the impact by the seats on which they sit.
In order to limit the transmission of this strong impact to the passengers, it is known from French patent FR2932428 to use a seat whose seating part can give out under the passenger as a result of the impact. To this end, the seating part is capable of pivoting downwards after releasing calibrated stops which are dimensioned to maintain the seating part in its use and break upon an impact.
However, in cases of impact causing the seating part to pivot downward, the downward course of the seating part can be limited by objects arranged below the seating part and forming an obstacle, such as material carried or the feet of another passenger, which compromises the efficiency of the calibrated stops.
The invention is intended to solve this problem.